Slime
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 3798 - Attack: 246 - Defense: 209 - Recovery: 343 - } This Slime is pure fire energy in jelly form. Despite this, it is unable to breath fire, although that would be pretty cool. - Bouncer = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 4748 - Attack: 308 - Defense: 262 - Recovery: 434 - } Bouncer is known as a particularly ill-tempered Astromon. This is the evolved form of Slime, but it doesn't really look too different. This gives Bouncer a slight complex about its image. - King Slime = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 5935 - Attack: 385 - Defense: 326 - Recovery: 545 - } King Slime is known for having a permanently grouchy expression. Fire King Slime is said to have more pent up aggression than King Slimes of other elements, but that grumpy (and kind of cute) look has garnered a cult following among Slime fans. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 3548 - Attack: 257 - Defense: 334 - Recovery: 202 - } An Astromon with a watery aura that jiggles if you step on it. - Bouncer = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 4435 - Attack: 322 - Defense: 422 - Recovery: 253 - } The most surprising thing about Bouncer is its amazing ability to increase its body mass at will. Normally just a lump of gunk, Bouncer will sometimes jump up in the air to attack, splatting on the ground as flat as a pancake when it lands. - King Slime = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 5544 - Attack: 402 - Defense: 530 - Recovery: 316 - } "Bouncers have a strange tendency, when grouped together in close confines, to join together and create a King Slime. To see this phenomenon, simply tell a lot of Bouncers that their king is coming to visit, and you should be able to round up enough of them." - Excerpt from "The Stranger Habits of Astromons" by Penny Peebles. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 3784 - Attack: 331 - Defense: 220 - Recovery: 206 - } This Astromon closely resembles a jelly pudding, and it will absorb anything it comes into contact with, such as leaves or trash. Inside a Slime's body, the objects it absorbs are broken down into tiny particles, and expelled as soil abundant with microorganisms. Slimes are often called upon to recycle waste into a rich fertilizer that farmers spread on their crops. - Bouncer = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 4729 - Attack: 419 - Defense: 276 - Recovery: 259 - } "The Phantom Forest is well known as a favored habitat of Bouncers. If you stroll around for even a short while, do not be surprised if you stand on a Bouncer and your shoes get turned into compost!" - Excerpt from "The Stranger Habits of Astromons" by Penny Peebles - King Slime = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 5912 - Attack: 525 - Defense: 345 - Recovery: 323 - } After decades of training, Slime eventually evolves into King Slime, its ultimate form. In its previous forms this Astromon lacked any real intelligence to speak of, only capable of making simple decisions, and King Slime is still just a blob of slime, just a highly articulate on. Rumor has it that several towns breed King Slimes for use in illegal underground racing leagues. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 4185 - Attack: 246 - Defense: 255 - Recovery: 226 - } A Slime that exudes a radiant aura of light, and much rarer than its counterparts belonging to other elements. The statistics suggest light Slime is a popular choice for beginner masters, despite its highly-prized rarity." - Excerpt from "Astromons: A Statistical Approach" - Bouncer = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 5235 - Attack: 309 - Defense: 320 - Recovery: 283 - } The evolved form of Slime has grown wings and developed a bit of a scowl. Compared to other Astromons, Bouncer has a refreshing feel to it, despite that somber glare. - King Slime = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 6546 - Attack: 386 - Defense: 399 - Recovery: 353 - } "Y'see that crown atop o' King Slime? That there's used purely for display. It ain't no real crown, see? In many countries, the crown's sumthin' us citizens respect, and sometimes it's the reason for fightin'. Well, King Slimes fight too, that's for sure. I don't know if that's got sumthin' to do with that crown o' theirs or not. All's I know is a bigger crown a faster King Slime makes! Yeehaw! - Quote attributed to a King Slime breeder - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 5436 - Attack: 205 - Defense: 199 - Recovery: 248 - } A Slime with a foreboding dark aura that apparently tastes like grape soda. At least according to the dying words of those who dare take a bite! - Bouncer = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 6825 - Attack: 256 - Defense: 248 - Recovery: 310 - } At first glance, Bouncer may look evil, but it just has a permanent frown. Bouncer is able to jiggle its jelly body at high speed to create air currents that enable it to hover. Its wings are purely ornamental. - King Slime = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 8546 - Attack: 39 - Defense: 310 - Recovery: 387 - } A King Slime of the dark element, and the final evolutionary form of Slime. When King Slime defeats an opponent, and evil laugh is said to echo around the battlefield, but from where the sound emanates no one knows... - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:1 Star